Birthday Fun
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Stefan and Damon have a surprise for Elena on her birthday.


BIRTHDAY FUN

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place sometime after "Four's A Crowd" but before Season 3 finale". Got the idea for this after seeing some VD photo shoot stills.

Stefan and Damon were up to something. She knew it by the way that they wouldn't tell her where they were going. Instead, they had just simply woken her up at the crack of dawn, made her get dressed, led her to Damon's 1969 black Chevy Camaro convertible, where she was placed in the back before being blind-folded.

"Guys, what is going on?" she asked.

"Secret," they chorused.

"What about Alaric?" she continued.

"He knows about our little trip. Don't you worry about that," Damon replied.

"And you're not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." She then fell silent as they continued on their way to wherever their destination was. And wherever they were taking her, it was a long way because she had heard them passing what sounded like several highways.

"Are we almost there? I'm getting hungry," she commented after a while.

"Just hold on a little while longer, Lena. I promise you'll like it," she heard Stefan say which made Elena perk up. She would like this? So, this was something good. **What? What is it? What's going on?** Elena asked. **Gotta wait, Lena**, Stefan answered. **Come on. Just one little hint?** Elena pleaded. **Nope**, Stefan replied. _Not gonna happen_, Damon added. She gave a small pout and she heard the brothers laugh. _I can't believe they're not telling me_, she thought to herself. But according to Stefan, she would like what they had in store for her. So, she'd wait. Even though she hated waiting and both of the boys knew this. And yet, here they were making her wait for something. Well, she'd go along with them as they seemed to be excited about it, but whatever it was had better involve food. They may have been vampires who didn't need the sustenance regular food provided, but she wasn't and she **did** need food. Her thoughts were interrupted as Damon's car finally stopped and the engine was turned off.

"Where are we?" Elena wondered, fumbling for the door handle. If this had been Stefan's 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe, she would've known **exactly** where the door handle was, but she had only been in the Viper a couple of times. A quick whooshing and the sound of a door unlocking told her that Stefan and Damon had gotten out of the car. Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself being scooped up and rushed inside somewhere.

"Welcome, Mr. Salvatore. I have fixed everything up to you and your brother's specifications," a man stated.

"Excellent," Damon approved.

"And thank you again for the use of your business and your employees," Stefan added.

"You're most welcome," the same man responded. "If there's anything else I can do-"

"We'll let you know," Damon interrupted smoothly and Elena heard the sound of retreating footsteps, indicating that the man was walking off.

"Um, guys I still-" Elena's statement died off as the blindfold was slowly removed. "We're at the cabin. Why?" she wondered, looking around even as she realized that she was in Stefan's arms. The last time they had been here was shortly after she had broken the news to her friends and family that she and the Salvatores were all in a relationship together and had teased them about not being able to invite them in.

"Part of your birthday present, Lena," Stefan responded.

"My birthday present?" Elena echoed. What was he talking about? Her birthday had been weeks ago.

"We couldn't celebrate properly on the day of, so Damon and I thought we'd make that up to you," Stefan replied.

"I'll get the food," Damon offered.

"Food?" Elena asked, perking up.

"More specifically, breakfast," Stefan told her and then took her to the couch. "You're staying here while Damon and I take care of the food."

"Damon can cook?"

"As Stef said, our Italian heritage demands it." Elena sat on the couch and watched as the two brothers began their work. Fortunately, what they were making didn't take long and Elena was soon presented with the food. She ate eagerly and once she was full, she pushed the plate away and Stefan and Damon quickly did the dishes before returning to Elena.

"Now for the second part of your present," Damon declared, grabbing her wrists and pulling her up.

"Now, we know this is a little out there and not really your scene, but-" Before Stefan could finish explaining, Damon had pulled Elena to one of the bedrooms, where she was surprised to find photography equipment and a man inspecting it to make sure everything was in working order as well as numerous hangers that had her clothes.

"What is this?" Elena asked in confusion, taking in the scene.

"I figured you'd like a little fun after all the crap you had to deal with because of Klaus," Damon responded.

"What kind of fun?" Elena asked suspiciously as Damon just grinned.

"Now like I said, we know this isn't really your type of scene, and if this bothers you, we can do something else," Stefan hastened to assure as Elena's eyes widened as she realized what the older Salvatore was implying.

"Damon!" she gasped. He really wanted the three of them to do a photo shoot? And in a bedroom? She knew her older boyfriend **very** well, and she had no doubt that things would get heated quite fast. At the tone, Damon stared at Elena worriedly. Had he made her uncomfortable? Then, to the relief of brothers, she grinned. "Yes. That sounds great. You guys mind taking pictures of me first?" she asked.

"Not at all," they replied together. With that, Elena got in front of the camera and Stefan and Damon took turns of snapping pictures of her in several different outfits. Then, she was joined by Stefan for some photos, and then by Damon in other photos. Finally, both brothers joined her and the man who had inspected the equipment took photos of them. Elena moaned as she felt Stefan and Damon ravage her.

"Yes, more," she told them and they happily obliged, resulting in another moan. Then, she reached over to Stefan and tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his head. Stefan chuckled and then removed Elena's shirt as Damon quickly pulled his own shirt off. In a flash, both brothers were on top of Elena, letting their hands roam everywhere and presently, they pulled her jeans down, doing the same with their own jeans before tossing the articles of clothes aside. The brothers stared at the girlfriend whose face shared their own desires. As they once more began ravaging her body with kisses and bites, they barely paid attention to the photographer who kept snapping away as if this was an everyday occurrence for him. The three of them moaned in unison as Damon put a hand on Elena's back and then pulled her upward so that he was pressed against her body and she let her fingers travel over his torso and abs. Immediately, Stefan got behind her and let his fingers travel lightly down Elena's back, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through the girl. The brothers **always** knew how to please her and make her feel wanted and special and they were proving it now.

"Damn, I missed you," Stefan murmured as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"We missed you too," Elena said as Damon did the same from the front. They hadn't gotten a lot of chances to be together because of Klaus and it felt weird just being her and Damon. It was **much** better when it was the three of them like it was supposed to be. She watched as Damon's features changed and she smiled. Damon met his brother's gaze and they grinned at one another before sinking their fangs into the girl's shoulders. Elena let out a bliss-filled moan.

"Best…present..**ever**…" Then all further thoughts disappeared as she got lost in her lovers.

THE END


End file.
